Opperation titan
by Riobella
Summary: Kuki looses her memory she doesnt know who she is or who wally is! The titans try to help her but there teenagers! im pretty sure that kids can read this..
1. Chapter 1:NV21

Opperation: Titan sorry cant think up an acronym!

I dont know why i have to say this but I DONT OWN KND or TEEN TITANS!

The titans find kuki who has lost her memory she doesnt remember who she is or who wally is! and what happpens when slade gets into the picture?

* * *

Dont worry im still continueing my other story! im just story hopping!

* * *

**In Fathers Mansion**

"So if I destroy these ten year old brats then you'll give me your children to keep as my apprentices?" said a dark and mysterious figure still hidden by the shadows.

"Yes, but I don't want those brats just hurt or damaged, I WANT THEM GONE!" said father, "do whatever you need to do just get rid of them!"

"Oh I will." Said the figure stepping out of the shadows, Slade.

**Back at the KND tree base**

Everyone was minding their own business when the familiar voice of numbuh one was hear over the intercom. "Kids Next Door we have a code NV-21!" at that everyone dropped what they were doing and entered the briefing room

"So, numbuh one who's the new villain" said numbuh five knowing all of the codes by heart.

"Were not entirely sure, it says here that he use to battle mainly teenagers in Gotham city. (I don't really watch TT so I just remembered the batman movie, if you know the real place tell in my review! I might need it!) Says here that he used to fight a group of teenagers but never actually defeated them."

"Cuddy adult, must think that since he couldn't beat 'em teenagers that it'll be easier ta beat us, boy is he wrong"

"Numbuh five don't know where you got that from but shes ready to kick some adult butt!"

"Me two!"

"Me Three!"

"Just give us the word and we're there!" said four

**Later at the park**

"This is pointless and time consuming!" thought slade as he pushed some kids off swings and using the seesaw as a catapult to launch kids into the air. "why am I wasting my time with these kids when I should be defeating the Teen Titans!"

"Not so fast ADULT!" said numbuh aiming a mustard gun at him

"oh no five ten year old kids with bubble gumballs, teddy bears, mustard, ketchup, and I don't know what that is." Said slade in a sarcastic tone.

"you bettah be scared cause theres no way where going easy on you!"

"Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!"

"Five!" said numbuh five shooting her bubble gum blaster dingy at Slade catching him off guard.

"Four!" said numbuh four while doing an air summersault, then shooting his ketchup ray at him

"Threee!" You know who said it while spinning, and giggling she then shot teddy bears causing him to fall backwards

"Two!" he fired his mustard ray

"ONE!" he said getting at close range and hitting him in the face with his weapon "and it called a S.P.L.A.N.K.L.E.R. (I hope that what it called if its not im sooooo sorry!"

"Heh" said Slade "not bad for a bunch of kids!"

This surprised everyone, cause if were just any other villain that woulda knocked em out good or at least damage them, but this guy, not a scratch on him!

He threw punches at numbuh one who dodge every single one of them. He went left then ducked a high jump and attempted to kick him in the face, but instead Slade caught his foot and threw him as hard as he could. He flew into the direction of numbuh five. Then both fell into the bushes. All you could see were there feet.

"YAR' screeched numbuh four as he charge at Slade with his two remaining comrades cheering him on. He therew punches at him while saying 'hiya!' and kicked him where the sun don't shine!

"ooff!" said Slade bending down you little runt your gunna pay for that!" all of a sudden he was lifted up in the air and thrown into one of those play house thingys

"AHHHH!" said numbuh two and went to hide

Slade looked at numbuh three

"foolish girl you should have made like your friend over there and ran away."

"He didn'y run away he just uh… is getting back up! So give up now and well go easy on you!"

"Belive what you want!" he said while picking her up and throwing her she flew and hit her head on the jungle gym causing her to become unconscious like everyone else

**Meanwhile at Titan Tower**

"We got a lock on Slade" said Robin showing the coordinates to his friends

"Wow he really likes to travel!" said cy noticing how far he is

"It doesn't matter how far he is where ever he is trouble is bound to be near!"

Raven looked at the coordinates and said "I got this one." Suddenly a black aura surrounded everyone and they were at the park.

**Back at the park**

"Whoa" said bb "this place is a mess!"

They saw Slade walking towards a little girl who looked the age of ten

"Get away from her!" yelled robin

"Ohh if it isn't the teen titans!" said slade

Then they did a lot of fighting and stuff use your imaginations people! Im too lazy to write and action seen! Well anywho Slade was loosing so he used one of his dirty tricks to escape.

BB walked up to the kuki and carried her in his arms "what about her?" he said

"She looks in really bad shape we better take her back to titan tower."

Wally opened his eyes and saw BB holding Kuki in his arms "numbuh three!" he tried to shout but was still weak from the battle he tried to get up but before he could do anything she disappeared in a black aura. "numbuh three." Said numbuh four slamming his fist into the ground

**Back at the Tower**

Kuki was on a bed still unconscious from the park. "ooo my head" she said with her eyes still closed when she opened her eyes to find she was in an unfamiliar place she panicked "eh oh who, where am i?"

"Your at the titian tower" said bb

"hiya!" said Kuki as she jumped on the bed and did a spiral kick and hit BB in the face

"ouch!" said BB while falling to the groud

The other titans just gape at the little ten year old girl who stood with her hands up redy to defend herself.

"OK I want answers! Who am I? How did I get here? Who are you? Where am I? How do I know how to do that?" she said pointing at BB

"We don't know, we brought you here cause you were injured, were the teen titans, your in our tower, once again we don't know, and you can trust us we really don't want to hurt you and visit http/riocomix.tripod .com" said raven (hehehe just made the site today!)

Kuki put her hands down finally trusting them.

"Sorry."

"Im raven, this is robin, starfire, cyborg, and the one you knocked out is Best boy." Said raven pointing to each one of her friends. "thanks for putting him to sleep."

Kuki giggled "no problem!"

"why don't we show you around town?" said robin

"Kewl!" said Kuki

* * *

I hoped you liked it! is it too short? i can make the chapters longer! ill only update if i get reviews sooooo you see the submit review button? you dont its right there on the bottom left. yeh there! now review! 


	2. Chapter 2:Im wally!

Operation Titan: You wanna think up a friggin acronym? be my guest!

:rolls eyes: I dont in anyway own the Teen Titans or Kids Next Door::starts to cry: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEEN?

This Chapter Is Dedicated To **ActionGal07** who actually took the time to review every chapter of Operation Lost (it has an acronym yay!) and this story too! THANK YOU PERSON! OOO READ HER STORY Es THEY ARE LIKE THE KEWLEST EVER!

* * *

ActionGal07: I know, tell me something i dont know!

Kingofsouls: can you use your bone dingy to get more people to read my story and review? CAMON I ONLY GOT 3 REVIEWS HERE! thank you for your time:)

**KND Tree Base!**

"We HAVE to get numbuh four back!" said numbuh four "Who knows what those freaks could be doing to her!"

"I cant get through to her communicator it must be busted (she still has it on the back of her pants but doesn't really feel it ok!) I think I can get a lock on it, but it will take a while" said numbuh two

"well hurry up we cant waste any time!" said four

"relax numbuh four im sure numbuh three is fine. Who know maybe these guys could be on our side." Said five (I'm getting tired of numbuh so ill only put numbuh when their talking)

"yeh" said numbuh one

"Why would you trust a bunch a mask wearing, witch, orange crazy, robot guy, green animal skin teenagers!"

Everyone look at four in shock.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! Did you just say TEENAGERS?" yelled one " if there is anything more than I hate adults it teenagers!"

"ooops did I forgot to mention that before I thought I told you." Said four

"quicken the search numbuh two this is getting more serious by the second!" said one "and we have to find out why they took numbuh three and not all or another one of us."

"that's more like it!"

**Meanwhile at with the Titans**

"wow this place is cool!" said Kuki

"Yeh guess you could say that" said robin they were now taking a nice walk when Kuki stomach went _rumble, rumble, rumble. _"Ooopps! Sorry I totally forgot you must be hungry!"

"Yeh, food would be nice right now!" said Kuki while smiling and nodding her head

"Friends why don't we have 'the pizza' with our new friend uhhhhh…" they all turned to Kuki hoping to catch her name.

"sorry I don't remember." Said kuki in a sad voice

"don't you remember anything? Are you sure?"

"hmmm…" Kuki looked up and then looked down hoping to find an answer. And then she remembered something! "wally…Wally I keep hering that name in my head! Wally, do you think that's my name?"

The others looked at each other with an unsure look.

"Isn't Wally a boy's name?" said BB

"Well she keeps hearing it in her head so maybe it is Wally or a nickname or something."

Everyone one shrugged "Hey Wally we know a cool pizza place, you do like pizza right?" said Cy

"Uhhh one question whats pizza?"

Everyone looked at eachother in shock. "This girl needs a slice of super supreme mighty meat pizza stat!" yelled Cy

"no way she needs veggie lovers!" argued BB

"New friend would like marshmallows with the whipped cream and mustard, yes?" said star

"Im good with just cheese" said raven

"I'll have to go with raven on that one" said robin (raven and robin like just cheese on their pizza right?)

"Uhhh" kuki unsure of what to choose"whatever?"

When they got at the pizza place kuki sat down and felt something behind her back she took it out and looked at it. It was the KND communicator but the 2x4 technology didn't ring a bell she decided to tell them later when they got back at the tower. She looked at her choices. One pizza was all red will chunks of meat all over it, another had green chunks, the third had a rainbow of colors but mostly yellow it looked really unappetizing, the last one that she chose was just plain cheese.

"MMmmmm goooood!" said kuki taking a bite out of her cheese pizza

"Well at lest you didn't choose the gross cannibal pizza!" pointing to Cy's slice

"Well at least you didn't choose the gross one!" said Cy countering to BB

"sooooo remember anything yet?" asked robin for the buh millionth time kuki put on her thinking face. "that's ok just tell us when you do ok?" she was about so say something when she hear a crash. Suddenly a hugegantic truck came their way, but raven stopped it with her kewlest powers!

"Woah!" said Kuki "AWESOME!"

Out of nowhere came three figures a hairy guy, a girl with purple hair and a kid with a back pack and what seemed to look like a wireless game controller (ok in my story gizmo is a kid! Im not sure if hes a midget or something sooo there! IM NOT CHANGING IT!)

"Wally stay here!" said robin "Titans go!" said robin (that his catch phrase right?) then they made their way towards Mamoth, Jinx, and Gizmo.

"like im really gunna stay here!" thought 'wally' and made her way towards Cy who was facing Gizmo alone. Robing and star were facing Mamoth, while BB and Ray were facing Jinx. Cy was pinned down by the 4 robo spider legs that were attached to Gizmo's back "Gotcha now scuz breath!" said Gizmo in his annoying bratty attiude.

"oh no ya don't!" said Kuki while doing a summersault and kicking one of Gizmos spider legs causing him to go off balance

"Woahh!" he said now wobbling off Cyborg

"Uhhh thanks, wally, I owe you one!" said Cy

"No prob!" said kuki

"Shut up you girly girl!" said Gizmo who was now in jet pack mode right then and there Kuki and a flash back of all the time Wally called him a girly girl but just his voice.

"Who's voice is that?" Kuki searched her brain for answers when she found herself caught in a net "Argh!" said Kuki trying to get herself out!

"I got er now lets get out of here!" said Gizmo holding the Kuki in a sac in the sky

Jinx nodded with a sack of Jewels on her as did Mammoth.

"Oh no you don't!" said robbing as he threw three sharp dingy mabobers at the sacs which immediately cut them all open causing all the loot and Kuki to fall out. Ronin caught her on his knees before she hit the ground.

"got cha!" said robin "your really starting to grow on us!"

Kuki flashed a smile as he set her down. Before you knew it the three trouble makers were gone!

**Back at the tower**

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorryyyyy! I said I'm sorry!" said Kuki who was obviously sorry

"Its ok, it wasn't you fault!" said robin

"after all you did save Cyborg's big robotic butt!" said BB

**Back at the KND Tree Base**

"Im getting a lock on Kuki's communicator…" just then a missile hit the computer screen

"NOOOO!" yelled four

"Hello kids next Door! Glad you could drop by!" said TDCFDTL

"What do yo mean your glad we could drop by? You came threw a hole you made in our wall ya freaks!"

"uhhhhh TAKE THIS!" said TDCFDTL

"grrr now your just makin me mad!" said Wally while pulling up his sleeve

* * *

Me: OOOO whats going to happen nExT i bet you wanna noe! well your not gunna! UnLeSssSsSSss YOU REVIEW MUAH HAHAHA I WONT UP DATE UNTILL I GET 30 REVIEWS! MUAH HAHAHA! lol dont think thats going to happen!

4:PUH LEEEZZE your just tryin to stall so you can get cha homework done!

Me:well i need to get my homework done!

4:next year dont take honors classes loike me! see im still smart! S-M-A-T smart!

Me:rolls eyes: anyways just review

4: Just ignore her if you dont review then she wont continue and i wont have ta read!

Me: you dont have to read the readers have to read!

4:ohhhh yeah! Well review for all i care!

Me:YOU HEARD THE CUTE BLONE 10 YEAR OLD AUSSIE REVIEW! (Wally is sooo baby cute!)


	3. Chapter 3: Bash Faces!

Operation: Titan

You guys are probly glad i dont own KND or TT.

The titans find kuki who has lost her memory she doesnt remember who she is or who wally is! and what happpens when slade gets into the picture?

**

* * *

ActionGal07: Oh thank you! Why are you always so nice to me? Your the best reviewer ever! THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ALWAYS REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER I EVER MAKE YOU ARE SOOOO AWESOME YOU ROCK ONCE AGAIN! You other than like 2 people actually like my story! **

Kingofsouls: YOU ROCK!

Mental Mess: Ok just for you ill make it a BBxRAE

Meowmeow16: Oh thank you i 3 you sooo much

Omeaga-Red9- Im sorry. If youre really bothered by my bad spelling im going to hav to warn you thats going to happen alot, forgive me?

Kuki03: im glad you love my stories so much! your like always defending me thank you sooooo much i owe you one!

Terra+BB4ever: WHY DO YOU HATE ME?

TeenTitansforever:sniff: again this is me so ill make spelling mistakes/grammar mistakes. Why? cause i have school. I know most of you guys can update daily and do lots of other stuff but im sorry i cant.

woogum 10: thank you. and your right Terra+BB4ever what did i ever do to you?

RAEXROB4EVER: Im sorry if you likethe coupleing raexrob(im just guessing considering your name)but Mental Mess asked so im going to make this a BBxRae one Im sorry! Dont hate me please!

* * *

**KND Sector V base**

"You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" said Wally to TDCFDTL in their really scary octobot dingy (I say dingy not thingy)

"What are you purposing we do surrender? HAH as if!" said TDFDTL while half of the octopus like tentacles made it's way towards the KND members. Each of the KND operatives dodged the tentacles successfully.

"Hah is that the best you can do?" said Wally

"No. THIS IS!" they yelled as the ends of the tentacles opened up and shot missiles continuously.

"TAKE COVER!" yelled numbuh four as he hid behind the closest thing he could find. The others did as they were told except numbuh four. He used his mad skills to use the missiles as a bridge, careful not to stomp to hard so the missile won't explode. He hoped on the last missile did a flip in the air landed on the wiggly tentacle and punched B.S. in the face (blond short kid you know in the front!)

"I think we came at the wrong time" said the conscious members

"No kiddin!" said numbuh four massaging his hand because he punched B.S. with all his might.

"Why am I always the one to get hurt?" said B.S. as the others helped him up wanting to get away as fast as they could.

Numbuh four held his fist up ready to serve a dish of knuckle sandwiches.

"Ok now your going to show me where numbuh three is now!" said numbuh four "Or you can feel the wrath of my short blond cuteness!" (Couldn't resist he's just so adorable! Remember Wally will never say anything like that)

"We didn't have anything to do with numbuh three! We swear!"

"It looks like there telling the truth numbuh four. I mean look at their faces!" said numbuh two

He was right they were scared out of their minds! Looked like they were going to wet their pants!

"GRR fine then I'll just bash their faces!" said numbuh four

And boy did he bash their faces!

**Ok back with the titans**

It was the middle of the night in the titan tower and everyone was asleep in their rooms while an innocent little girl was soundly sleeping on an amazingly comfortable couch. Her eyes fluttered opened and were rubbed by her hands. Her mouth was dry so she sat up to get a drink of water. It was still dark and the switch was on the other side of the room. She stood on her feet with hands in front feeling around for solid wall or a switch. As she felt around for a switch she tripped over a coffee table knocking it and whatever was on top of it over.

"Owie!" said numbuh three as the lights turned on.

"Wally what are you doing up so late?" said Raven with her hand still on the switch.

"Oh I sorry did I wake you? I didn't mean to! Honest iwasgettingadrinkofwaterthenIfelldownandtrippedoverthiscoffeetablethingy IM SORRY" said numbuh three quite fast. (I was getting a drink of water then I fell down and tripped over this coffee table thingy IM SORRY)

"MMmm whatever" said Raven in her monotone voice as she turned the coffee table right side up with her coolie powers. Kuki picked up the photo that was knocked off the coffee table and looked at it

"Who's this girl" said Kuki

"That's Terra" said Raven

"I really don't want to be mean but she has an evil vibe type dingy" said Kuki as she looked at the picture with Terra have an evil face and beast boy arm around her as the other titans were looking straight into the camera smiling except raven DUH.

"Well she did betray us." Said Raven now holding the photo "but in the end she saved our lives. She hurt everyone so bad. Especially Beast Boy. I mean she comes into our lives, leaves, comes back, betrays us, asks for forgiveness, then leaves us again."

"_Sounds like a real JERK" _thought Kuki "I'm sorry." She said this time aloud

"Its not your fault, its just that she hurt BB so badly"

"Do you care a lot about BB?" said Kuki

"Of corse hes my friend." She responded acting like she didn't know what she was talking about. "well good night Wally" and with that she disappeared.

"_you know that's not what I meant. You do like like him."_ thought Kuki as she smiled and took a sip of her water.

**Back with Slade**

"So what your telling me is that the KND don't know that she's with the titans?"

"Yes sir" said TDCFDTL

"Perfect!" said Slade now imagine everyone doing a meticulous laugh! (lol)

* * *

OOO whats going to happen next only i know! 

3:sings: I'm Wally I'm Wally I'm Wally I'm Wally I'm Wally I'm Wally I'm Wally I'm Wally

4:covers ears: Get HER TO STOP PLEASE!

Me:sings also: I'm Wally I'm Wally I'm Wally I'm Wally I'm Wally I'm Wally I'm Wally I'm Wally lol this is fun oh yeh and dont forget to review! I'm Wally I'm Wally I'm Wally I'm Wally I'm Wally I'm Wally I'm Wally I'm Wally!

3:Were all wally!


	4. I am sooo evil!

Dont own Teen Titans or KND never have never will

Operation Titan: Cant think of an acronym

* * *

Muah hahahaha! after you read the chapter you'll see why im evil! MUAH HAHAHAHA! I want to see how my readers will react, MUAH HAHAHA!

* * *

ActionGal07: Once again you are the first to review! THANK YOU! Oh and sorry its taking so long for the KND to meet the TT but they will okies?

woogum10: Thanks glad ya liked the last chappie and same thing what i told Actiongal07.

JCfever: I loved your review! And thanks for all the nice comments ill try to update soon!

Mental Mess: Your welcome for making it a BB+Rae and I think i know who IT is. (This meanie person at school but its wierd cause i never told anyone bout fanfiction before but she has the same e-mail address sooooo i dont noe)

Omega-Red9: (read your profile) A GROWN UP ACTUALLY LIKES MY STORIES? KEWL! I cant belive it an ACTUAL grown up thinks that my stories are like not dumb! wh00t wh00t!

meowmeow16: MEOWMEOW16 IS COOL! why? CAUSE I SAID SO THATS WHY!

**Towe****r**

_OOOOOWEEE OOOOWWEEEE!_ Then alarm went off signaling that once again the city was in danger!

"Great the hive dorks once again." said Raven as she walked into the control room. (I really don't know what the room where they meet and stuff is but oh well.)

"C'mon guys let's head out!"

"Right behind ya!" said Kuki as she jumped off a chair

"Uhhh I don't know, Robin is it a really a good idea to take 'Wally' with us? I know that she's a good fighter and all but they did target her last time what if they do it again?"

"Hmmm you got a point. Yeah, she will be safer in the tower." Said Robin

"No! I want to come to!" said Kuki

"It's for your own good, Wally." said robin. After a little more persuading they got Kuki to stay in the safety of the tower.

"We all have our titan communicators now let's go!" Robin said.

Kuki pouted as she saw the titans run out the door. _Oh well I'm sure I'll find something to do... _Thought Kuki. _They never said I couldn't look in their rooms……… MUAHHAHAHAHAHA_

(Uh oh what's Kuki gunna do! ONLY I KNOW! Well you can probably infer, but I know word for word muah hahahaha! Don't worry its in this chapter)

**Back with the titans**

The titans came just as the robbery was being committed.

"Hold it right there!" yelled Robin as he spotted the three troublesome teens.

"Hah! Whatever!" yelled gizmo as they made a break for it.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled his all to familiar battle cry. Everyone ran after them. Raven used her powers to pop out of the ground through a black aura and stopped Jinx, who was in the front with the others behind her, in her tracks.

"Where do you think your going?" said Raven with glowing eyes

"Heh." said Jinx with her attention obviously directed to something behind Raven as she turned around to see what she was looking at she saw another teen that looked exactly like her but with a black hooded cloak rising above the ground in a black aura much like hers

"What the-" Raven started but was slugged by the teen in brown.

"Who the heck are you!" said BB as he helped Raven up

"I am …" she started then used her Raven like powers to lift a car up and throw it at the Titans "Effigy." (that's a word for LIKE copy, sorry I can't think of anything else. I was thinking of Ditto, but that was over used. Xerox is like toooooooo weird, hmm but Effigy isn't that much better now is it? Im thinking of making a story behind Effigy)

BB transformed into a green wolf and made his way towards Effigy, but she did the same but black instead of green, BB was so surprised at what she did he tripped over his own feet and feel victim to Effigy's knife like fangs. "WAAHHHH" cried as he changed into human form.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends!" yelled Starfire as she threw green balls of hatred to their new villain. Effigy still in the shape of Raven did the same but in black instead of green. (hopefully you see the pattern by now if not then… THINK THINK THINK!) "What?" gasped Star as Effigy still remained unharmed.

"Effigy…. GUYS SHE CAN COPY OUR POWERS!" yelled Raven

"Hah you finally figured it our. I guess you're the only smart one." She said as she pointed her hand at Raven which turned into a black version of Cyborg's sonic blaster and fired, but before it could actually hit her she put up a shield to protect her. Remember what her mission was Effigy yelled "catch me if you can Titans." She flew off and the chase began.

**Tower**

"AAHHHH _chomp munch chomp_" went Kuki as Kuki bit into her colossal foot long turkey, ham, lettuce, etc. sandwich while flipping the channels for something good on TV. Then suddenly Robins face popped up on the screen.

"Hi ya Robin did cha catch those dorks yet?" asked Kuki

"No _Pant _we _pant _didn't" said Robin. You could obviously tell that he was running (im gunna skip the _pant_ now but you get the idea)

"Im afraid that were gunna be back a little late. I'll send one of the Titans home, this villain may be tuff but we don't-"

"Oh don't worry about me after all you did say that your defense system is SUPER modern!" insisted Kuki

"But-" Robin began but was interrupted by Kuki

"This villain is tuff. I cant tell 'cause your panting a lot, you need every Titan"

"Ok be safe, Wally if you need anything you can contact us." He said before signing out.

Kuki continues to surf channels on the TV when she spotted something that caught her interest.

"OOOO what's this" said Kuki as she saw colorful monkeys appear on the screen of the TV and started singing their theme song, "Rainbow Monkeys?" all of a sudden voices of one particular boy once again flooded her mind…(can you take a guess?)

_Cruddy dolls-----Rainbow dorkies!----aye hate rainbow monkys---numbuh three!_

"Owchies" she said in pain, for all of this was all too much to take in. "Rainbow Monkeys, Number three?…. Maybe if I watch it a little more I'll find out more about my pass." Fifteen minutes passed yet no new visions of her pass entered her mind. She turned off the TV in search of something fun to do. "_No I shouldn't. I won't!" _thought Kuki thinking about sneaking a peak of each of the Titan's rooms, _"but they never did say that you couldn't take a little peak, BUT they would get mad, BUT how can they find out, BUT it would it me up inside, BUT your just trying to get to know them, BUT its not right, BUT-" _(ok this is getting repetitive to sum it up Kuki ended up looking in their rooms. Well, they never did say she couldn't, on the other hand they never said she could HAHAHA! Ok on with the story)

"_Hmmmm which room should I try first…" _Thought Kuki _"I know I'll doooooo BB's room first! MUAH HAHAHAHA! Gotta find some solid proof that he likes Raven ya know. _Off she went to find proof that BB liked Raven. She stood infront of his bed room door slowly turning the knob. She looked in his room, and not to her surprise it was cluttered, messy.

"Hmmmm makes you wonder if he even knows the definition of clean." She walked in and looked around for a journal, note, anything that would tell her how he feels about, well you know who. She looked on his desk, under his bed, pillow, but nothing. She sat on his bed with a sigh. She noticed that it was a little uneven so she looked under the mattress. " AH HA!" yelled as she found a closed box under the cushiony mattress. She opened the box with care hoping it was not a mistake, in the box was…

* * *

soooo are ya mad? are ya mad that i didnt tell ya whats in the box? now you see why I'm so evil but don't get mad when you do see whats inside the box ok? REVIEW IF YOU WOULD EVER LIKE TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER MUAH HAHAHAHA! the latest it will take me to update is sunday but i'll try to update sooner! sry i couldnt be more discriptive and junk like you all wanted me to... 


End file.
